Die neue Prinzessin
by Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale
Summary: Galaxia besiegt, Chibiusa ist zurück in der Zukunft.Doch nie war die Zeit der Ruhe so kurz, nie gab es eine größere Gefahr, oder die Zukunft so weit entfernt, der Feind so düster wie die Finsternis selbst. Werden sie auch dieses mal siegen können? Wer ist der Feind? Wo kommt er her? Wann wird sich das Schicksal entscheiden? Oder stehen sie etwa schon vor der 1000 jährigen Eiszeit?
1. Chapter 1

** kurzer Augenblick des Friedens **

Er kam aus der Küche zurück und blieb in der Tür stehen. Bunny stand still vor der offenen Balkontür und blickte zum Mond hinauf. Das weiße Mondlicht und die Reflexionen der Scheibe ließen sie in ihrem weißen Nachtkleid silbern- weiß erstrahlen. Ihr offenes Haar fiel wie ein goldener Schleier über ihren Rücken.

Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. In diesem Augenblick sah er nicht die Kleine Bunny vor sich, sondern die Prinzessin des Mondes, Serenety. Ihr Anblick raubte ihm den Atem und er hatte größte Mühe sich zu beherrschen und nicht über sie herzufallen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. Eine Berührung an seinen Beinen ließ ihn hinunter schauen. Luna strich um seine Füße, setzte sich dann neben ihn und sah zu Bunny.  
Jetzt schien auch das junge Mädchen ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren, sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte ihn durch die Scheibe hindurch traurig an. 

„Warum?" Fragte sie schlicht und senkte den Blick.  
Er trat zu ihr und schlang von hinten seine Arme um sie. Sanft zog er sie an sich. „Wir schaffen das, Bunny. Zusammen, schaffen wir das."  
Sie griff nach oben und umfasste mit ihren schmalen Fingern seine Unterarme. „Wir hatten nicht mal einen Tag." Sagte sie leise. „Nicht mal einen... einzigen Tag."  
Er drehte sie in seinen Armen um und hob ihr Kinn an. Ruhig sah er ihr tief in die Augen. Er sah den Schmerz und die tiefe Traurigkeit und gerne hätte er ihr beides genommen. „Oh, Bunny." Er drückte sie wieder an sich. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und lehnte sich an seine Brust an. Sie schwiegen.

Eine Weile später waren sie gemeinsam auf seinem Sofa. Bunny lag eng an ihn geschmiegt, halb aufrecht in seinen Armen und er saß mit angezogenen Knien, zwischen denen sie lag quer auf den Polstern. Seine Arme lagen locker auf ihrem Oberkörper und er lauschte ihren wieder ruhiger werdenden Atemzügen. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt und aufgehört hatte zu weinen, waren sie irgendwie hier gelandet.

Er senkte den Kopf und betrachtete sie. Sie schaute stumm auf ihre Hände und nästelte mit den Fingern am Zierband ihres Nachtkleides. Er sah hinüber zur inzwischen geschlossenen Türe. Luna saß direkt davor und betrachtete wie zuvor Bunny den Vollmond. Mamoru seufzte leise und schaute anschließend erschrocken zu seiner Freundin, aber sie schien es nicht gehört zu haben. Sein Blick kehrte zurück zum Mond und seine Gedanken zurück zum Vormittag.

~_Rückblende~_

_Bunny war nach dem Sieg über Galaxia mit zu ihm gekommen, sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet, nackt und mit all den Blessuren zu Hause aufzutauchen. Auch hatte keiner von ihnen den anderen schon wieder gehen lassen wollen. Aus dem kurzen beisammen sein, war ein später Abend geworden und so war sie schließlich geblieben. Sie hatten ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht miteinander verbracht. Und auch wenn er sie noch immer nicht angerührt hatte, obgleich er sich mit jeder Faser nach ihr sehnte, war es wunderschön gewesen neben ihr zu erwachen.  
Am Morgen dann hatte er ihr endlich die Frage gestellt die er, solange er im Zwischenreich gefangen gewesen war, bereut hatte nicht schon längst gestellt zu haben. Da sie den Ring schon besaß, hatte er ihr eine Halskette geschenkt.  
Sie hatte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fassungslos und überrascht angesehen, ehe sie ihm um den Hals geflogen war, mit einem seufzendem langem Jaaaa, auf den Lippen, die sofort seine bedeckt hatten._

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. 

_Doch ihr Glück war nicht von langer Dauer gewesen. Kurzentschlossen war er zum Mittagessen mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder mitgekommen. Ihre Eltern hatten die Tatsache, das sie bei ihm übernachtet hatte eigentlich gar nicht soo schlecht aufgenommen. Alleine in ihrem Vater schien während des Essens ein innerer Kampf zu toben. Ikuku jedoch hatte ihn nach dem Essen zur Seite genommen und ihn sehr direkt und nachdrücklich gebeten ihre Tochter weder zu Verletzen, noch sie zu Bedrängen. _

_Dann war er mit den Tsukinos noch in den Park gegangen, das jedoch hatte sich als Fehler erwiesen. Bunnys Familie war in die Geisterbahn gegangen, während sie mit ihm zum Brunnen gekommen war. Dann war es passiert..._

_Bunny hatte gesagt ihr sei plötzlich so kalt. Er hatte ihr seine Jacke umgehängt. Und plötzlich hatte auch er die Kälte gespürt, sie waren herum gewirbelt und hatten diese seltsame Aura um die Geisterbahn herum bemerkt. Gleichzeitig waren Schreie erklungen. Sie hatten einen raschen Blick gewechselt und waren hinter der nächsten Fressbude verschwunden, um sich zu verwanden. Doch sie hatten nichts tuen können. Es war alles wieder so ruhig gewesen wie zuvor. Ihre Eltern waren wie die übrigen Gäste wieder aufgetaucht und während ihr Bruder wütend über das kaputte Fahrgeschäft geschimpft hatte, hatte Bunnys Vater ihn lachend beruhigt, er habe ja die Freikarte und könne in einigen Wochen erneut herkommen, wenn die Fahrgeschäfte wieder in Stand gesetzt waren. Alleine Ikuku hatte diesen merkwürdig verklärten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt und kaum zu Hause war sie seltsam gereizt gewesen. Kaum das sie aber alleine mit ihrem Mann in der Küche gewesen war, waren sie wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Sie hatten sie angreifen wollen und waren dann wie von Geisterhand mitten im Angriff, mit Küchenmesser und Pfanne verschwunden. Nur ein dunkler Schatten ihrer selbst hatte vor ihnen geschwebt. Als sie dann, nach ihrem Bruder gesucht hatten war auch er unauffinbar gewesen, sah man von dem Schatten vor seinem Kleiderschrank ab. Fluchartig waren sie beide aus dem Haus verschwunden und Luna die eben erst heimgekehrt war, hatte sie beunruhigt vor dem Haus erwartet._

_~Rückblende Ende~_

„Mamoru." 

Er reagierte nicht. Sie legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken und schaute ihn fragend an. „Mamoru?" Fragte sie ein drittes mal. Er zuckte zusammen und starrte sie erschrocken an. „Oh, Bunny. Es...tut mir Leid, ich habe..."  
Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen und legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Schon gut." Sie schaute auf seine Brust und strich mit den Fingern über sein Hemd. Seine Hand umfasste die ihre. „Bunny, ich liebe dich."  
„Ich weiß," sie lächelte. Dann setzte sie sich auf. „Mamoru, ich...wie kommen wir nun an meine Sachen?"  
„Was hälst du davon, wenn,..." er strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und sah sie verliebt an. „...wenn wir die morgen einfach etwas...neues kaufen?"  
„Aber..." begann sie und wurde dabei immer leiser, senkte den Blick, „...ich habe doch gar kein Geld."  
Er lächelte. Ja, das war seine kleine Bunny, pleite, wie immer. Er zog sie an sich. „Das macht doch nichts, ich kaufe dir was." 

Sie richtete sich nun gänzlich auf und schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Blick war auf seinen Tisch gerichtet. „Das...das geht doch nicht, Mamoru-chan. Du...du brauchst dein Geld doch selber und..."  
„Schscht, Bunny-san." Er legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund, wie sie wenige Augenblicke zuvor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe genug. Das wird schon Bunny."  
Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. „Das...aber es geht doch nicht..."  
„Bunny, wir schaffen das. Komm, wir gehen schlafen und morgen...morgen kaufen wir dir neue Sachen, vergiss nicht, ich habe fast ein Jahr lang nichts von meinen Konten abgehoben." Er grinste, wurde aber gleich wieder sehr ernst. „Und wir müssen mit den anderen reden."

„Nein!"  
Sie sah ihn ernst an und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Sie wirkte plötzlich wie eine viel erwachsenere Version von Bunny, als sie wieder zu ihm zurück sah. Ihr Blick war ruhig, doch in ihren Augen waren tiefe Trauer und Wut verborgen. Dennoch war ihre Stimme klar und frei von jedem zittrigem Ton, oder Unentschlossenheit. „Nein. Sie dürfen es nicht erfahren. Noch nicht. Wir...wir wissen noch nicht was es ist und...sie haben eine friedliche Zeit verdient. Bitte Mamoru."  
„Meine Bunny," erwiderte er flüsternd und schloss sie wieder in seine Arme. „Du hättest es auch verdient."  
Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich bei ihm an. Eine Bewegung auf dem Tisch lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Luna. Die schwarz- blaue Katze blickte ruhig zu ihnen hinauf und seufzte. „Ich sage es nur ungern, aber ihr zwei habt vermutlich noch ein weiteres Problem, bei dem ich, oder die anderen euch sowie so nicht helfen könnten." 

„Wie meinst du das Luna? Welches Problem?" Bunny löste sich von ihm, bis sie nur noch seine Hand hielt. Ihre Stirn war gerunzelt. Abwartend schaute er zu Luna hinunter.  
„Nun, wenn Bunnys Eltern, was immer ihnen nun wiederfahren ist, nicht wieder auftauchen und Bunny nach Hause kann, so könnte ganz rasch die Fürsorge auf eurer Matte stehen. Bunny ist minderjährig und geht noch zur Schule, du aber, du bist erwachsen.  
„Luna, wie meinst du das..."  
„Sie meint, das du und ich...ohne Erlaubnis deiner Eltern... ich kann verhaftet werden wenn du hier bei mir bist und bei mir schläfst und du kommst ohne Verwandte zu denen du geschickt werden könntest in eine Pflegefamilie oder ein Heim."  
„Was!? Aber...wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht! Nein, das geht doch nicht! Ich will nicht!" Sie starrte ihn erschrocken an und drückte seine Hand fester. Er aber versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ich werde morgen Fukushima anrufen, einen alten Freund, sein Vater ist Anwalt und dann sehen wir was er sagt." Sie nickte hoffnungsvoll und schweren Herzen dämpfte er sie wieder ein wenig, doch er musste es ihr sagen. „Aber...ich werde ihm sagen müssen, das du mit deinen Eltern Probleme hast, soll er uns helfen, das verstehst du doch oder?"  
„Ich kann jetzt nicht zu ihnen, nicht solange wir wissen was geschehen ist, abgesehen davon das sie fort sind. Und ich will auch nicht wieder von dir getrennt sein." Sie gähnte und er begann sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu führen. „Komm mit. Es ist spät, lass uns schlafen."

**~*~**

Im Hause der Tsukinos bewegte sich unterdessen eine schwarze Gestalt aus den Schatten hervor, umrundete die dunklen schattenähnlichen Umrisse der früheren Bewohner und lachte boshaft. Sie blickte hinab auf den Bilderrahmen auf der Kommode. Darauf abgebildet waren ein blondes, fast erwachsenes Mädchen und ein kleines mit rosanem Haar, aber ihr absolutes Ebenbild. Der Schatten grinste. „Dieses mal wird dir keiner Beistehen, Prin-zessin Se-re-nety!"  
Die Schattengestalt warf das Bild um und fegte es vom Tisch. „Betrittst du noch einmal dieses Haus, so bist du dieses mal auf immer verloren!" Das Grinsen des Schattens wurde breiter und die Augen blitzten.

**~*~**

Ray hockte vor ihrem Feuer und konzentrierte sich, einen Moment später warf sie einen Zettel mit einer Beschwörung gegen die aufsteigende Feuersäule. Die Flammen teilten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge und begannen einen wilden Tanz, aus dem nach und nach Umrisse wurden. Gestalten und Gebäude wurden erkennbar und offenbarten ihr schließlich die wahren Personen ihrer Vision. Dachte sie zunächst sie sehe den eben erst überstandenen Kampf, so erkannte sie voll Schrecken, das dem nicht so wahr. Sie keuchte, als sie ihre Prinzessin und Endymion erkannte, welche vor der Zerstörung des Mondpalastes flohen:

_Serenety, hielt im Arm ein kleines Bündel, schützend an sich gedrückt. Endymion und sie wurden durch einen Erdspalt getrennt. Serenety stürzte, das Bündel wurde ihr entrissen und in hohem Bogen zu Boden geschleudert, Neo- Queen Serenety schrie. Endymion starrte fassungslos zu ihnen herüber. Im letzten Moment aber erschien eine gelbe Gestalt fing das schreiende Bündel auf und verbarg es schützend unter sich, als ein weiterer Angriff begann. Mamoru schrie. Serenety schrie, ihre Augen loderten zornig auf. Der Silberkristall an ihrer Brust begann zu erwachen. Mamoru wurde von einem Blitz getroffen und sie rief nach ihm, doch er ging zu Boden. Sekunden später folgte Serenety, das Bündel schrie noch immer. Der Mondstein aber zersprang nicht und verschwand auch nicht, trotz des Todes seiner Trägerin. Eine schwarze Hand erschien, entriss ihn der sterbenden Neo- Quenn. Ihr Hand schoss jedoch vor und mit ihrem letzten Atemzug entfesselte die Königin seine ganze Kraft. Die gelbe Kriegerin und das Bündel wurden in ein helles Licht gehüllt und vom Mond fortgerissen, während die Schwärze den gesammten Mond umhüllte. Dann erstarb auch das Licht des Silberkristalls, als die Schwärze die Erde überzog und sich weiter ausbreitete._

Ray keuchte und ließ sich zurückfallen als die Flammen die Bilder wieder verschlangen. Sie sprang auf. „_Bunny_!" 


	2. Dunkelheit und wieder Licht

** 1. Dunkelheit und wieder Licht **

„Ich... spüre seltsame Kräfte, die sich rasch nähern." 

Setsuna und die beiden anderen schauten zu dem Mädchen auf, das ruhig, mit verschränkten Armen zwischen ihnen und dem Seeufer stand. Das Mädchen wandte sich zu ihnen um und ihr kurzes Haar wehte in der aufkommenden Windböe in ihr Gesicht. „Ich... bin nicht sicher, was es ist. Es ist so... seltsam, so fremd und doch... bekannt, ich...ich kann es nicht einordnen. Ich...dachte... es ist noch die Erschöpfung, doch das ist es nicht."  
„Sie hat Recht," erklärte Michiru und schaute entschuldigend von einem zum anderen. „Ich hätte meinen Sinnen glauben schenken sollen. Ich spüre es seit ein paar Stunden, das Meer, es ist in Aufruhr und dann..."  
„...wieder nicht." Haruka nickte. „Ich spüre es auch."  
Setsuna trat zu ihnen und schaute vom Sternenhimmel auf den See. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Was sagt euch euer Gefühl?" Sie sah zu ihren Freunden. Die beiden älteren zuckten die Schultern und schüttelten ratlos den Kopf. Schweigen breitete sich über ihnen aus. Dann wandte sich die kleinste in der Runde ab und kroch in ihren Schlafsack. Die drei Erwachsenen beobachteten wie sie einschlief und brüteten noch eine ganze Weile über das Vergangene und das neue nahende Unheil nach. Sollten sie die anderen warnen? Oder erstmal noch nicht?

Es war mitten in der Nacht und irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt. Michiru setzte sich auf und fand Hotarus Nachtlager leer neben der Schlafenden Setsuna vor. Rasch langte sie nach Haruka. Die aber schlug ihre Hand beiseite und grummelte etwas davon das sie weiter schlafen wollte. Michiru knuffte sie und die andere schlug missmutig die Augen auf, sie schaute in den Himmel, ehe sie ihr einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. „Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht. Michiru, du..."  
„Sie ist weg, Hotaru ist nicht da."  
„_Was_!?" Haruka blickte auf das leere Lager und war noch vor ihr auf den Füßen.  
Gerade als Michiru auch Setsuna wecken wollte, legte ihr Haruka eine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete hinunter zum See. „Sieh, da ist sie."  
Michiru erhob sich. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel,gingen die beiden zu dem Mädchen hinunter.

Sie stand mit nichts weiter bekleidet als ihrem dünnen Hemd und einer Hotpans direkt am Wasser, der Wind zerrte an ihrer Kleidung und dem Haar. Michiru begann zu frösteln und rieb sich die Arme. „Hotaru, was machst du hier? Du wirst dich noch erkälten."  
Haruka schaute sie besorgt an. Doch das Mädchen schien sie zunächst zu ignorieren.  
„Sie ist da. Ich spüre Dunkelheit, sie lässt uns dieses mal keine Zeit zum ausruhen."  
Hotaru drehte sich langsam um, ihre Arme waren ineinander verschränkt und ihr Blick kam hinter ihnen zum stehen. Setsuna stand dort, nur wenige Meter entfernt und kam nun auf sie zu. „Dann sollten wir zurück in die Stadt und vorbereitet sein." Sagte sie ruhig und nickte dem Mädchen aufmunternd zu. Das Kind senkte den Kopf. „Ja und wir sollten die Prinzessin warnen."  
Setsuna nickte. 

Haruka fasste ihre Freundin am Arm. „Michiru?"  
Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen und schaute von einem zum anderen. „Ich spüre noch immer nichts genaues, aber das Meer ist jetzt in stetigem Aufruhr. Hotaru hat Recht, wir sollten sie warnen. Obwohl es mir Leid tut, sie hätten sich etwas Friede verdient."  
Hotaru drehte sich wieder zum See herum. Sie schloss erneut die Augen und öffnete sie erst fast eine Minute später wieder. „Ich spüre die Dunkelheit, aber da ist auch Licht, doch es ist schwach und vergeht rasch. Es ist als erwache ein neuer Stern und stirbt dann gleich wieder." Sie schaute tieftraurig zu ihnen auf. „Was...hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Haruka legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Das wir wachsam sein müssen." Sie legte dem Mädchen die Decke über, die zu ihren Füßen lag und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, ohne ihr Lächeln zu verlieren. „Komm Hotaru, du bist schon ganz kalt. Müde und unter kühlt hilfst du aber niemandem."  
Das Mädchen nickte und Haruka erhob sich wieder. Die Hand weiterhin auf ihrer Schulter führte sie das Mädchen zum Nachtlager, an den Schlafstätten vorbei und zum Auto. Sie öffnete die Tür zur Rückbank. „Los, steig ein kleine Kriegerin." Hotaru ließ ein wissendes Lächeln sehen. Haruka grinste und blinzelte ihr zu.

**~*~**

Als sie aufwachte war es noch vollständig dunkel im Zimmer. Bunny drehte sich um und schaute auf den digitalen Wecker auf Mamorus Nachtschrank. 4:25 Uhr. Sie seufzte und ließ sich zurück sinken. Was hatte sie bloß geweckt? Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, er schlief. Er hatte sie sicherlich nicht geweckt, oder hatte er im Schlaf geredet? Bunny schloss die Augen und versuchte sich an ihren Traum zu erinnern. Zu ihrem Entsetzen schaffte sie es und wünschte sich zum ersten mal, sie könnte es nicht. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen wieder auf.

Er hörte einen Schrei, der seinen Traum durchriss. Sie war es. Er drehte sich um und tastete nach links. „Bunny?" Fragte er in die Dunkelheit. Sie kam zu ihm und drückte ihr Gesicht dicht an seine Brust. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Er spürte wie sein Hemd feucht wurde und drückte sie ein Stückchen von sich weg, er tastete nach ihrem Gesicht und ihren Augen. „Bunny, du weinst ja."  
Er setzte sich auf, machte das Licht an und suchte ihren Blick. Sie aber warf sich ihm in die Arme und begann zu schluchtzen.  
„Oh, Bunny. Bunny-san, was ist denn? Was hast du?"  
„Ich...der Kampf...ich...ich war...nackt! Ganz...nackt und alle...alle haben mich..."

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn und er musste schmunzeln. Er schob sie in eine aufrechte Position und hob ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansah. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ohh, Bunny- san." Er strich ihr über die Wange und durch das ins Gesicht fallende Haar. „Bunny, das ist vergangen, keiner hat weiter darauf geachtet." Er musste sich beherrschen nicht mit seiner Hand ihren Körper entlang zu fahren, über ihre wohl geformten Rundungen zu streichen, welche er vor zwei Tagen das erste mal in aller Pracht gesehen hatte. Sie sah ihn an. „Das...das ist nicht komisch..." sie schlug im gegen die Schulter, „Mamoru, ich war...ganz nackt!"  
Er lächelte weiterhin und drückte sie in die Kissen, eher er sich über sie beugte. „Nicht lange, ich habe dir meinen Umhang gegeben." Sie öffnete den Mund, er aber schloss ihn ihr in dem er ihr einen Kuss gab. Er stieß mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre weichen Lippen und zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sie sofort den Mund und tastete sich mit ihrer eigenen Zunge vor. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn hinab. Aber er stemmte sich dagegen und betrachtete sie von oben. _Verzeih mir, mein kleine Bunny, doch gebe ich dir jetzt nach, so fürchte ich um meine Kontrolle._ Er strich ihr über die Stirn. „Außerdem..."  
„Was?" Fragte sie leise.  
„Außerdem," begann er erneut. „Warst du..._bist_ du wunderschön." 

Ihre Augen wurden größer, mit weiten Augen schaute sie ihn an. Er nickte. „Bunny, ich liebe dich und was auch immer passiert, es ändert nichts." Er rutschte etwas von ihr weg, damit sie nicht bemerkte, das sein Glied steif wurde. Sie blickte ihn noch seltsamer an und rutschte wieder näher. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch. Sie beugte sich dicht über sein Gesicht. „Was ist? Habe ich was falsch..." 

„Nein. Nur...du bist...du raubst mir meine Sinne," flüsterte er und schloss kurz die Augen, „wenn...wenn wir jetzt weitermachen...dann...oh, Bunny...ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir, das machen wir weiter ich über dich herfalle." Er öffnete die Augen und er war derjenige, der sich nun wunderte. Sie war immer noch über ihn gebeugt, doch ihre Stirn war inzwischen glatt, sie sah ihn ruhig an. Er fasste ihren Arm und spürte wie entspannt sie plötzlich war. Er zog die Stirn hoch. Sie lächelte leicht. „Liebster Mamoru- chan," flüsterte sie und küsste kurz seine Stirn. „Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich unendlich vermisst und ich..." Ihr Blick wurde ernst und zugleich leidenschaftlich und liebend, zum zweiten mal in den letzten 12 Stunden glaubte er nicht seine Bunny, sondern Serenity vor sich zu haben. Er lächelte zurück. „...und ich will dir endlich richtig nah sein." 

Ehe er über seine Verblüffung infolge dieser Offenbarung hinweg war. Strich ihre Hand unter seinem Hemd entlang, über seine Brust, den Bauch hinunter. Sie schien nicht vor zu haben anzuhalten und er spannte sich an. Ihre Hand blieb stehen, direkt vor seinen Lenden. Er öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie lächelte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, während ihre Hand wieder über seinem Körper hinauf wanderte. Er streckte die rechte Hand aus und fasste ihre Linke. „Bunny, das sollten wir nicht tuen. Nicht jetzt."  
„Ich weiß," flüsterte sie und seufzte, „aber ich möchte es doch so sehr."  
„Ich weiß." Er lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihren und küsste ihr Haar. „Wir sollten weiter schlafen."  
„Ja," sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Gute Nacht."  
„Nacht Bunny. Und hab keine Angst mehr, ich bin bei dir."  
Er lauschte ihrem Atem und als sie eingeschlafen war und aus seinen Armen kullerte, drehte er sich zu ihr und legte die Arme um sie. „Ich liebe dich," murmelte sie im Schlaf. Er lächelte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Bunny. Mehr denn je."

Am nächsten morgen war sie bereits im Bad als er aufwachte und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er stand auf holte sich ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank und sah sich um. Sie würde etwas zum Anziehen brauchen, wenn sie wieder kam. Ihre Schulkleidung auf dem nahen Stuhl war völlig zerrissen und schmutzig und ihr Nachtkleid konnte sie unmöglich anziehen um mit ihm einzukaufen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schrank und er erinnerte sich an das Kleid, welches er vor seiner Abreise aus der Boutique gekauft hatte, um es ihr in diesem Jahr zum Geburtstag zu schenken, an dem er zum Überraschungsbesuch hatte vorbeikommen wollen. Er lächelte und hoffend, das es ihr noch immer gefallen würde holte er es aus dem Schrank und nahm es aus der weißen Schachtel. Er legte es auf ihre Bettseite und betrachtete es noch einen Moment lang.  
Vom Flur her war die Badtür zu hören, er öffnete die Schlafzimmertür und trat ihr entgegen. „Guten Morgen meine Bunny- san."  
„Morgen." Sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
In nichts als seinem roten Handtuch bekleidet fiel sie ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn. Er nahm sie in eine kurze Umarmung schob sie dann aber rasch wieder von sich. Weiter unten, zwischen seinen Lenden regte sich etwas und er wollte nicht das sie es bemerkte. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Er hob die Hand, strich ihr durchs feuchtes Haar und lächelte. „Geh ins Schlafzimmer und zieh dich an. Wenn ich fertig bin gehen wir Frühstücken." Sie nickte und sah ihm irritiert nach.

Im Bad lehnte er sich an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Oh, Bunny. Du bist... einfach...atemberaubend. Dachte er und in Gedanken stand er wieder im Flur vor ihr. Selbst in das Handtuch gewickelt war sie bezaubernd gewesen. Auch die paar Kratzer auf ihren Armen und Beinen, welche bereits am abheilen waren taten dem kein Abbruch. Er spürte seine Erregung und machte das er unter die Dusche kam. Er drehte das warme Wasser aus und das kalte an. Eine Abkühlung war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

Bunny schloss hinter sich die Tür und seufzte. Was sollte sie nun anziehen? Ihre Schulkleidung war kaum mehr denn ein Haufen Fetzen. Mamorus, nein Endymions Umhang daneben war zwar warm und angenehm zu tragen, doch mehr wie unpassend und unpraktisch als einziges Kleidungsstück. Sie ließ das Handtuch fallen und wandte sich dem Bett zu, um ihr Nachthemd zu betrachten, dabei entdeckte sie ein strahlend gelbes Kleid mit schmalen Trägern. Sie starrte es an.  
Wo hat er das her? Wann hat er es geholt?  
Bunny hob das Kleid auf und hielt es sich vor. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es war genau das Kleid, was sie vor Mamorus Abreise in der Boutique, nahe der Spielothek entdeckt und so oft betrachtete hatte. Ihr wurde seltsam warm und sie schaute vom Kleid zurück in den Spiegel. Es stand ihr tatsächlich gut. _Danke Mamoru._  
Ihr Blick traf ihre Arme und wanderte zu ihren Beinen. Sie ließ das Kleid zurück aufs Bett sinken und betrachtete ihren geschundenen Körper im spiegelnden Glas. Sie war übersät von abheilenden Schnitten, Kratzern und Prellungen. Doch durch ihr Erbe waren die meisten Verletzungen kaum noch mehr wie abheilende Kratzer mit Wundschorf und dünner, frischer Haut, die Prellungen waren bereits am verblassen. Sie starrte sich an, berührte sanft mit ihren Händen die großen Prellungen an ihrer rechten Seite. Sie zuckte nicht mehr zusammen, der Schmerz war fort. Sie fuhr über ihre Brust und besah sich zeitgleich im Spiegel. Sie war wunderschön, hatte er in der Nacht gesagt und, Du raubst mir die Sinne. Sie schloss die Augen. Hinter ihr öffnete die Tür, sie zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

„Ma- mamoru..."  
Er stand wie angewurzelt in seiner Schlafzimmertür und starrte sie an. Absolut nackt stand sie vor seinem Spiegel, eine Hand neben ihrer Brust und die andere an ihrer Seite. Sie wirkte erschrocken und starrte ihn an. Er war völlig außer stande irgendetwas zu sagen. Hinter ihm trat Luna in den Raum, doch nach einem raschen Blick verschwand sie so leise wie sie gekommen war. Mamoru fasste sich wieder und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er fasste sie mit der rechten am Oberarm. „Du bist ja... noch gar nicht angezogen."  
Sie schaute ihn aus großen runden Augen an und senkte dann den Blick. „Bunny?"

Ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus und sie senkte rasch den Blick. Er aber hob ihr Kinn, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte und blickte ihr zärtlich in die Augen. Seine Miene eine einzige vorsichtige Frage, doch nur ihr Name war über seine Lippen gekommen.  
Sie schaute wieder zu ihm auf, dabei huschten ihre Augen über das Handtuch, welches er umgebunden hatte. Rot, wie das ihre am Boden hinter ihm. Rot wie die Liebe. Sie fasste seinen linken Arm und fuhr mit der Hand langsam hinauf bis zu seinem Oberarm. Er hatte ein fast perfektes Sixpack und sie konnte deutlich die Muskeln seiner Brust erkennen, die seines Armes spüren. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und plötzlich wusste sie was sie da spürte. Sie war erregt. _Ich wollte ihn_. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt spüren, sie wollte es mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens und sie wollte es... _„Jetzt." _Hauchte sie.Sie hob ihre linke Hand und ließ sie über seine Brust gleiten, sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er lächelte. „Bunny, wir sollten..."

Er seufzte

„Bun-ny..."


	3. Die Prinzessin erwacht

**3. Die Prinzessin erwacht**

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren ihre Hände an seinem Handtuch. Ehe er seinen Satz zu ende bringen konnte hatte sie es gelöst und es fiel zu Boden. Er starrte sie an und spürte bereits wie seine Erregung zurückkehrte. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Lippen bedeckten die seinen, mit einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er spürte ihr Verlangen, noch etwas unsicher strich sie derweil über seinen Körper. Als ihre Finger seine Lenden entlang strichen durchfuhr es ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Sie ruckte zusammen als sie sein hartes Glied berührte und ihre Hand zuckte zurück.

Er schaute sie an. Ihre Augen trafen die seinen. Sie begann erneut seinen Körper entlang zu fahren. Er fasste ihre Hände und schaute sie durchdringend an. „Bunny, willst du...willst du das jetzt wirklich..."  
Sie streckte sich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich, ihre Zunge tippte gegen seine Lippen und ihre rechte Hand strich zärtlich erneut seine Lenden entlang. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen und reckte sich seinem Ohr entgegen.  
„Ich bin sicher. Mein liebster Mamoru." flüsterte sie leise.  
Er fasste sie an den Armen und drückte sie sanft aufs Bett, bis sie saß. Er wollte mit ihr reden. Doch sie ließ sich zurück in die Kissen gleiten. Verführerisch blickte sie zu ihm hinauf und herausfordernd zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Er schloss die Augen, er wollte nicht, das sie es später bereute. Doch schon berührten ihre Lippen wieder die seinen. Er öffnete die Augen. Sie blickte ihn an, löste sich von seinen Lippen und Lächelte. „Ich...weiß was ich will." Sagte sie selbstsicher und in einem Tonfall, der ihm ebenso neu war, wie dieser fordernd- verführerische Blick. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zog. 

Sekunden später war er über ihr und blickte sie an. Er spürte ihren zitternden Körper unter sich, ihre Hände strichen seinen Oberkörper hinab. „Du zitterst. Wir müssen das jetzt nicht..."  
Sie schaute ihn ruhig an, so erwachsen, so verlangend. Feuer brannte in ihren Augen und sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Doch," widersprach sie, eine Hand strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich will dich endlich richtig spüren. Ich...ich will es."

Überrascht blickte er sie an. Sie nickte ihm zu und ihre Hand strich über seinen Rücken. Sie schien sich wirklich sicher und er musste sich gestehen, das er nicht länger wieder stehen wollte. Er umfuhr ihre wohlgeformten Brüste und nahm einen der spitzen Nippel in den Mund umspielte sie sanft mit der Zunge. Ihr beben verstärkte sich und sie bäumte sich seufzend ein wenig unter ihm auf. Jetzt begriff er, sie war ebenso erregt wie er, ihr Zittern war nur die Erregung. Seine Hände tasteten sich Stück für Stück weiter hinab, er drehte sie sanft auf die Seite und bedeckte erst ihren Rücken, dann ihren Nacken mit Küssen. Letzteres schien ihre Erregung zu steigern, sie atmete tief ein, ihr Atem wurde schneller und sie stöhnte leise. Sein Ansporn, ihr erstes mal zu etwas unvergesslichem zu machen wuchs. Er liebte sie so abgöttisch. Er strich über ihre Hüfte. Sanft strich er über ihren Kitzler. Sie war feucht. Sie stöhnte wieder und als er Minuten später in sie eindrang zuckte sie kurz zusammen ehe sie noch schneller zu atmen begann und sich stöhnend unter ihm aufbäumte.

x

Seine Finger berührten sie und gerade als sie sich fragte, wann er unten ankäme drehte er sie und küsste sanft ihren Rücken. Er erreichte ihren Nacken und sie hatte das Gefühl, in ihr würde etwas explodieren. Sie merkte wie sie feucht wurde und dann spielte seine Zunge an ihrem Ohr, seine Finger tasteten sich vor, er berührte ihre Scham und dann waren seine Finger in ihr. Ihre Gefühle explodierten in ihr, sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte nicht, sie wollte das er um keinen Preis aufhörte und zugleich wollte sie das er nicht weiter machte. Dieses irrige Gefühl voller Wiedersprüche erregte und verwirrte sie zugleich. Er küsste sie weiter, sie stöhnte. Atmete tief und rasch.  
Dann war er wieder über ihr. Er lächelte und zog seinen Finger aus ihrer Scheide, nur um gleich darauf wieder in sie einzudringen, mit raschen kurzen Bewegungen stieß er zu. Sie hatte das Gefühl sie müsse gleich zerspringen. Er kam nah an ihr Ohr. „Vertraust du mir?"  
Sie nickte und er lächelte, zu nichts weiterem in der Lage in ihrer Ekstase. „Das wird vielleicht was weh tuen." Sie zog ihn tiefer und küsste ihn. Er lächelte und vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Sie zuckte nur einmal leicht zusammen.

Seufzend fiel sie in die Kissen. Er ließ Sekunden später von ihr ab und legte sich seitlich neben sie. Bunny seufzte tief und einen Moment später drehte sie sich vom Rücken auf die Seite, ihren Kopf positionierte sie auf seiner Brust. Ihre Hand strich ihm durchs Haar. Sie zitterte noch immer vor Erregung und er schlang die Arme um sie. Bunny drückte sich hoch und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich liebe dich," flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, „Ich danke dir mein...Endymion."  
Er stützte sich auf seinen Oberarm und schaute ihr verwundert und tief in die Augen. So hatte sie ihn noch nie genannt, nicht in dieser Welt, nicht ohne... „Bunny?"  
Sie nickte. „Mamoru, mein Endymion." Hauchte sie liebevoll. Er zog sie zärtlich zurück in die Arme. „Meine Bunny."

„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber... jetzt ist es schon fast Mittag und wenn ihr vor dem Treffen noch..."  
Die zwei starrten sie an. Bunny setzte sich auf, zog die Decke erschrocken vor sich. „_LUNA_! Warst...warst du...bist du etwa die ganze Zeit..."  
Die blau- schwarze Katze wich vor ihr zurück. „Wo denkst du hin, das würde mir nie einfallen."  
„Oh." Bunny schien sich zu besinnen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Luna sprang zu den beiden auf das Bett und betrachtete das Mädchen.

„Tut mir Leid Luna," sie strich der Katze über den Kopf. „Es...vermutlich hätte ich es sowie so nicht bemerkt." Sie stand auf und wandte sich Mamoru zu. „Komm, sie hat Recht. Wenn wir noch was Essen und einkaufen wollen, müssen wir los. Wir wollen doch pünktlich sein, oder?" Sie lächelte, ließ die Decke fallen und schlüpfte in ihren String. Sie hob den BH vom Stuhl und wollte ihn um legen, doch Mamoru umarmte sie von hinten, nahm ihr das weiße etwas ab. Sie drehte sich um, „Mamoru, nicht jetzt, später." 

„Komm, lass dir helfen," antwortet er schlicht, legte ihr den BH um und verschloss ihn in ihrem Rücken. Bunny drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, sie stieß ihm verspielt gegen die Brust. „Du solltest dich auch anziehen, Liebster."  
Er grinste und wandte sich ab, widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar ganz seinem Schrank, beobachtete sie aber tatsächlich weiterhin durch den Spiegel. Er lächelte. _Wann nur, hat sie angefangen so erwachsen zu werden? _

**~*~**

Hotaru sah hinauf zu den Fenstern zum Apartment des Prinzen. „Es scheint ihnen gut zu gehen."  
„Vielleicht."  
„Hotaru?" Setsuna sah das junge Mädchen an. Die verschränkte wieder mal die Arme. „Wir werden beobachtet, schon eine ganze Weile."  
„Bist du sicher?"  
„Ja," sie drehte sich herum und starrte in den nahen Park an der Ecke.

„Dann hatte ich also Recht, irgendetwas ist dort vorne, oder jemand."  
„Hähm?" Haruka drehte sich um, wie auch Setsuna. Nur Michiru blickte nach vorne und auf den Bordstein.


End file.
